


Birthday Boy, Callum!

by LuckyLucy92



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 11:13:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24848842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyLucy92/pseuds/LuckyLucy92
Summary: Callum Highway is gonna celebrate his 28th birthday with the love of his life, Ben Mitchell, but a call from his dad, Phil, changes everything that he had planned out for the big day for the birthday boy.
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Birthday Boy, Callum!

**Author's Note:**

> It was my 28th birthday last week, so I thought I'd write this one since Callum was that age earlier this year! 😂 Cheers. 🙏

Ben promised that he'd spend the whole day trying to make Callum's 28th birthday something special, he had already decided on having a nice little candlelight dinner at Cal's place, he already brought him a fancy new tuxedo and was going to finish the night off with mind-blowing sex at the park, 'cause that was the first place that they ever did it at.

"Rise and shine, sunshine." Ben said, as he walked into the bedroom of Callum's flat with a tray of breakfast goodies.

"Ben you didn't have to do this for me... you hate cooking." Callum said sleepily.

"Well, anything goes for the birthday boy today!" Ben said, before placing the tray on his boyfriend's lap and giving him a kiss on the forehead.

Callum then gave Ben the brightest smile before thanking him and began digging into his meal, he felt like the luckiest guy on earth to be having breakfast in bed with the love of his life, 'cause Ben's usually too busy to do cute little stuff like this with him, so he definitely savored this moment to the fullest.

"Well, aren't you gonna share?" Ben said jokingly.

Callum then let out a little laugh before scooting over, so that Ben could sit right beside him, "Wanna go for a jog after this?" Callum said, as he munched on a pastry.

"Yeah, whatever you're up for, I'm up for." Ben said, not caring, 'cause he just wanted to make Callum happy for the day.

*Beep* It was Ben's cell phone, "Yeah?" He said, not expecting to get a call from anyone today, especially this early in the morning.

"Ben, I need you down at The Arches. Now." It was his dad, Phil, but he had absolutely no idea why he would be needed.

"Dad," Ben said, making Callum's heart drop, 'cause nothing good ever came out of hearing that name. "I'm a little bit busy at the moment, dad."

"You busy? Doing what?" Phil said, rolling his eyes as he barely held the phone to his face at this point.

"Well, it's Callum's birthday and-"

"Ben! There's more important things than that like this."

"Right..." Ben said, as he glanced over at Callum, who was now just messing around with his food. "I'll be down there in a second."

Ben then ended the call and looked over at Callum again, who was now deep in thought, "So, that was my dad..."

"I know..." Callum said, before taking a deep breath saying, "You're gonna ditch me, on my birthday, aren't you?"

"Callum don't say it like that..."

"Is there really any other way to put it?!"

Ben then took Callum's hands into his and said, "I love you... and I'm sorry." Before slowly getting off the bed and going into the bathroom to get ready.

Callum now wishes that Ben didn't make any promises for his birthday at all, 'cause he was feeling even worse than the day before, but he also felt bad for him, 'cause he knew that spending the day with his father must've been like hell for him.

...

Phil was waiting at the door of a warehouse when he heard a knock on the door, "We don't have much time. Help me get the expensive merchandise in the back."

"Sure." Ben said, quickly following the lead of his dad, but he noticed that his shoes were untied, so he bent down to tie them and that's when he felt a hand touch his shoulder.

"Ah!" Ben yelled, before looking up to see that it was Callum, "Sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you."

"You didn't scare me."

Callum then playfully rolled his eyes, before saying, "Since you couldn't make it to my birthday, I thought I'd bring my birthday to you."

Tears began to fill Ben's eyes before saying, "Come here, birthday boy."

Callum then walked over and leaned in to give him a soft kiss on the lips, Ben then went in for another one, but put more force into this one, Callum then began to slowly back Ben up, until he reached the brick wall behind him, Ben then allowed for his tongue to connect with Callum's, causing them both to make happy, content sounds and gasping for air every few seconds.

"What the hell is Callum doing here?!" Phil shouted, looking the taller man up and down.

"Dad, I already told you that today is his birthda-"

"Okay? And I already told you that I don't care!"

"Well, he does and to be honest, that's all that matters to me."

"He may care, but he cares more about this job, don't you?"

"I..." Ben said, he didn't know who to side with and felt extremely uncomfortable being put in this situation.

"Just get outta here, Callum!" Phil said, as he marched over to get right in his face.

"Get away from me, Phil!" Callum said, trying to push him a few inches back.

"Just leave us both alone, dad!" Ben said, not knowing where he got the strength to say those words.

"Excuse me?" Phil said, giving him a really dirty look, something he never saw across his face before.

"Callum has given me more love in a year than you have in my entire life." Ben said, finally letting tears fall down his face in front of his dad, 'cause Callum was right there next to him, making him feel safe enough to do so.

"You'll regret saying those words once pretty boy over here dumps you." Phil said, before storming off.

Ben then crumbled to the ground in pain, "Shhh, don't cry, it'll all be alright." Callum said, as he wrapped his arms around the younger man, "I'm not going anywhere, I can promise you that."

"But I'm so messed up! I'm a Mitchell." Ben said, as he sobbed more and more in his arms.

"I'd rather be with 'messed up you' then be with 'Mr. Perfect' any day of the week, 'cause I love you." Callum said, holding him closer and watching him slowly dose off in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading this! 🙌 Please hit the kudos button and comment on it, too. 😇


End file.
